


Harm

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Harm

Fire is one of the weaknesses.  
It kills the vampire instantly.  
Clint over the centuries  
Has seen vampires burnt at stakes.  
Their enemies, witches are also subjected to the same fate.  
The sun, like the fire is a weakness.  
Since sun is a large ball of fire,  
Vampires burn if exposed.  
They need a spelled ring to protect them.  
Immortality comes with a price.  
Stake is when a vampire is pierced,  
Through the heart with a wooden projectile.  
Wooden bullets are also used.  
Wood is a weakness of vampires.  
It kills the vampire instantly if staked through the chest.  
It also causes immense pain if staked through other parts of the body.  
Clint has killed many unsavory vampires like that.  
He is the protector of his coven.  
So in his weapons arsenal, there are wood made weapons too.  
Vampires are blessed with long lives.  
But they are also cursed.  
One of the cures are,  
Unquenchable thirst.  
The sweet scent of blood always calls them.  
It sings to them.  
Sometimes this thirst drives them mad.  
Sometimes it gets out of control.   
A vampire is always thirsty for blood.


End file.
